I Like You
by Paula-chan
Summary: ... Talvez aquilo que procuramos... Esteja mais perto do que imaginamos. Universo Alternativo. Jensen & Jared
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **Obrigada por todos os comentários e pelas visitas! Esta história está sendo re-editada e logo estará completamente concluída!

**Nota2: **A re-edição está baseada em alguns concertos de português e segmentos da história. Ela continua com a mesma linha de idéia que possuía antes. Só senti que, precisava ser mais bem elaborada... _Estou tentando! _

**Fanfic**: Jensen & Jared – Universo Alternativo – Songfic – Romance - Spiritual.

**Nota3: **A música, Dança da Solidão, deste capítulo é interpretada por Marisa Monte e Paulinho da Viola.

Boa Leitura.

* * *

**I Like You.**

**I**

_Solidão é lava que cobre tudo  
Amargura em minha boca  
Sorri seus dentes de chumbo  
Solidão palavra cavada no coração  
Resignado e mudo_

_No compasso da desilusão  
Desilusão, desilusão  
Danço eu dança você  
Na dança da solidão_

_Camélia ficou viúva, Joana se apaixonou  
Maria tentou a morte, por causa do seu amor  
Meu pai sempre me dizia, meu filho tome cuidado  
Quando eu penso no futuro, não esqueço o meu passado_

_Quando vem a madrugada, meu pensamento vagueia  
Corro os dedos na viola, contemplando a lua cheia  
Apesar de tudo existe, uma fonte de água pura  
Quem beber daquela água não terá mais amargura...._

- E então doutor, ela ficará bem?

Havia sido uma pergunta única e simples. Sem adornos, direta. Pronunciada através de uma voz arrasadora, desesperada... Quase sem esperanças. O semblante daquela pobre mãe partia sua alma em pequenos fragmentos contorcidos, fazendo renascer dentro de si a conhecida sensação de dor e abandono.

E quando surgiam situações como esta onde qualquer rastro de esperança dependia de uma única palavra sua, ele se atormentava; visto que, por mais que tentasse nutrir e revelar algo positivo... Uma _faísca_ de _falsa_ certeza que acalentasse os corações de seus pacientes e familiares... _Não_... Não conseguia. Não encontrava uma forma de amenizar; Acreditar que realmente tudo ficaria bem... Não sentia nada. Não dizia nada emocionalmente eficaz que produzisse qualquer diferença nos anseios daquelas pessoas.

Tornou-se um cético.

Um jovem médico cético. E o quão cômodo e efêmero era aquilo?!

Mas àquelas faltas de crenças não eram inopinadas. Ninguém, ao que se recordava, desde a tenra infância, deu-se ao trabalho de ensiná-lo a crer. Ninguém o havia criado para acreditar que mesmo nos momentos mais trágicos e insensíveis ainda poderia vir a surgir uma centelha de harmonia e benevolência.

Iniciar-se-ia tudo muito cedo. Antes do tempo. Sua mãe falecera repentinamente enquanto dormia, ainda adormecida na cama, e sequer lhe foi permitido o ato de despedir-se dela tempo depois.

Chorou sozinho, desamparado e vazio encolhido no sótão por semanas. Seu pai que, teoricamente, devia ter sido seu consolador, seu ponto sólido e sensível de apoio, tornou-se sua âncora... Perdera a razão. Tempo a tempo. A cada dia mais longo e pesado que o outro. Viu o pai se tornar, gradualmente, um fraco, um omisso, um exemplo de qualquer coisa que não devia ser seguida.

Os meses seguintes se tornaram silenciosos. Não entendia com precisão o distanciamento que todos implantaram em suas vidas. Não entendia porque ninguém queria conversar com ele. Por que o exilavam? Por que o mandavam parar de chorar e chamar pela mamãe? _Ela não irá voltar. Ela morreu! Morreu! E nada mais voltará a ser como antes! Agora é cada um por si! Está na hora de crescer, virar um homem e andar com as próprias pernas! Pare de chorar, isso não vai resolver nada! Você está sozinho agora como todos nós!_

Megan se trancara no quarto após lhe dar esta represália; batendo a porta com violência e sequer ligando para os gritos abusivos do pai que reclamara do barulho.

Ainda parado em meio o corredor ele enxergava a porta umedecida e gasta de madeira velha que Megan atravessara. As maçãs coradas de seu rosto estavam molhadas, mas ele engolira com esforço o restante das lágrimas e dos soluços que ameaçavam deixá-lo, temendo aborrecê-la outra vez, como se ela pudesse ouvi-lo chorar novamente.

Aquelas palavras impiedosas e irascíveis se instalaram no seu mais fundo âmago, iniciando uma infrangível e resistente muralha envolta daquilo que lhe era mais extraordinário, puro e consistente.

Jeff fora o primeiro a se casar. Ele nunca parecera tão feliz quanto no dia que deixara aquela casa.

Lembrava-se que, ao chegar do colégio, quase entrara no quarto do irmão, permanecendo apenas encostado no batente. Ele terminava de fazer suas últimas malas dilatando uma cálida melodia. Quase nítido que ele decidira seguir seu caminho e partir sem sequer se despedir de seu pai e de seus irmãos. E aquelas constatações não tornavam as coisas mais fáceis. Aquelas certezas não magoavam, ressentiam ou machucavam menos.

Jeff não se virou para encará-lo. Mas pudera sentir que ele estava ali. Jared pegou sua mochila e se distanciou, sentando-se no sofá da sala. Seu pai e Megan não estavam e não sabia que horas eles voltariam.

Jeff atravessou os corredores e surgiu mais ou menos do seu lado com as malas em punho, caminhando até a porta de entrada sem lançar um único olhar em sua direção.

Ele ainda aguardava com expectativa. Esperava com os mais singelos e frágeis anseios do seu coração que seu irmão mais velho fosse olhar para ele e se despedir. E, ou, _talvez_... _Talvez_ convidá-lo para partir junto dele. Talvez... _Talvez_ ele se preocupasse em deixá-lo sozinho. _Talvez_ ele fosse se importar em deixá-lo ali.

Mas nenhum daqueles anseios se materializara. Jeff apertou uma das mãos fortemente contra a maçaneta encardida, mantendo-se parado. Aquilo durou poucos segundos, até que, sem uma única palavra, ele abrira a porta num rompante atravessando-a rapidamente e fechando-a atrás de si.

Jared ainda permaneceu no sofá por mais algumas horas. Do mesmo jeito em que se sentara. Na mesma posição. Ainda encarando a porta da entrada principal como se esperasse... Algo que jamais ocorreria.

Ele sentiu aquela perda.

Seus irmãos se casaram. Ao menos chegou a conhecer o noivo de Megan. Ela desistiu de estudar. Cada qual seguiram o próprio caminho. Cada qual partindo para países distintos para viverem suas vidas... Sem ele. Sem Gerald. Como se jamais um dia, tivessem sido uma família.

Quando Gerald, finalmente, fora internado na clinica que propusesse a cuidá-lo, ele ingressara na faculdade. Seus irmãos não foram vê-lo na formatura e não os culpara por isso. Nunca mais os havia procurado novamente.

Dizia para si mesmo estar melhor sem eles... Não ligava a mínima. Que se danassem com suas vidas e escolhas egoístas e individualistas. Repetia tudo até a exaustão, até que um dia, não saberia se recordar precisamente quando, começou realmente acreditar naquilo.

Tornou-se mais determinado e ambicioso! Aprendia tudo que lhe fosse ensinado com rapidez e ousadia. Soube se virar sozinho sem que houvesse alguém que lhe segurasse as mãos ou estivesse lá para socorrê-lo se acaso caísse. Não. Ele sempre se levantara sozinho e seguira todas às vezes.

Afundou-se em si mesmo. Bloqueou tanto quanto conseguiu seu passado. Estudou, persistiu, trabalhou e reconstruiu sua vida. Fez patrimônios por próprio mérito. Orgulhava-se por isso; Orgulhava-se por si mesmo. De sua luta, de tudo pelo que passou, da mentalidade que amadurecera, das pessoas que perderá, da infância molestada, da dura adolescência e do término dela. Porque o sofrimento havia lhe trazido amadurecimento e razão. Havia criado planos e objetivos e alcançara a maioria deles com grandeza e obstinação.

Tornara-se médico pela mãe como uma forma de prestigiar e guardar sua memória.

Tornara-se médico para que outros filhos não perdessem suas mães. Para que outros maridos não perdessem suas esposas. Para que outras mulheres não perdessem seus maridos, nem chorassem ao leito do filho padecido.

Tornara-se médico para fazer com que ninguém mais passasse por todo sofrimento que ele passara uma vez.

Declarou, nos primeiros dias da faculdade de medicina, que seria o primeiro entre seus colegas de profissão. Esforçou-se como jamais fizera antes, batalhara muito. Não houve tempo para construir amizades. Não sabia construir amizades. Elas não fizeram, ou haveriam de fazer, parte de sua vida. Não houve tempo para qualquer tipo ou gênero de relacionamento.

Declarou, quando residente ainda, que se tornaria um homem bem estruturado em sua vida. Teria uma casa grande com quartos que possuíssem portas bonitas e envernizadas. Também teria um encantador jardim, uma piscina com cascata belíssima como as das revistas onde as pessoas apareciam felizes e contentes. E uma biblioteca recheada dos mais diversos livros de histórias e contos. Teria uma coleção satisfatória de carros importados. Os homens são todos felizes e satisfeitos se possuem uma coleção de carros importados.

Declarou que possuiria tudo que quisesse. Tudo que já o haviam dito que jamais teria.

E ele conseguiu. Conseguiu com muito sangue e suor tudo que sempre declarara algum dia possuir.

Estava satisfeito. E feliz. E orgulhoso por morar sozinho com seus cachorros numa casa grande e absurdamente silenciosa.

Assim sendo que... Num quase fim de mês, numa madrugada nublada e pouco chuvosa, acordou após outro pesadelo... Respirou fundo, levou as mãos até os cabelos lisos, retirando alguns fios de sua face. Levantou da cama e vestiu o leve _hobby_ de seda negra que jazia apoiada em uma das cadeiras próximas da janela. Seguiu até o banheiro acendendo uma das luzes.

Apoiou as mãos quentes no mármore frio da pia. Refletiu sobre a imagem refletida no espelho do banheiro enorme. Encarou seus próprios olhos secos e frios. Sua expressão impassível.

Demorou-se assim por quase uma hora. Perdeu por completo a noção do tempo apenas para dar-se conta de que... _Não sentia absolutamente nada._

Havia uma gritante e maldita sensação de pesado vazio no seu interior. Vazio este que esperava cessar... Que aguardava com sofreguidão que algum dia parasse.

Era nocivo, aflito e doloroso.

As pessoas eram felizes por terem coisas caras. Elas pareciam felizes com seus objetos de grande valor! Elas diziam que para ser feliz, bastava ter muito destes objetos. E ele tinha! Ele possuía muitas coisas. Ele, tão jovem, já possuía bens extraordinários.

...

Mas seus bens não poderiam comprar _humanidade_. Não compravam _sentimentos_. Não se vendia emoções nas lojas ou em supermercados. Não compravam raiva, tristeza, calor, afeto, fidelidade, auxílio, esperança, fé, força, amor...

Seus bens não valiam de nada para aquilo que tanto almejava... Seus bens jamais poderiam comprar aquilo que tão secretamente e sigilosamente desejava poder algum dia vivenciar.

Não cessariam o vazio; não o ensinariam a viver sem a solidão.

E ele trabalhou tanto... Ele quis tanto... E aquilo era tão injusto. Tudo desde o começo lhe foi sempre tão injusto que...

Que talvez não valesse mais a pena.

- Talvez nada... Nada mais valha a pena.

Sussurrou com a voz embargada. Seu reflexo se endureceu e ele notou surpreso, as gotas cristalizadas jamais derramadas brilharem com vivacidades em seus olhos castanhos inclinados ao mel.

Tocou a imagem do espelho com a ponta de seus dedos. Sentiu-se tão frio quanto à temperatura do cálido vidro.

Sentiu-se tão morto... Quanto o cálido objeto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: **As passagens em _chocolate _se referem a acontecimentos antigos com o **personagem** **do** **capítulo anterior.**

As passagens em "chocolate", sem itálico, se referem ao **presente** de um **personagem** **paralelo**.

* * *

**I Like You.**

**II**

- Veja bem, foi repintado há pouquíssimos meses e os móveis são autênticos e de excelentíssima qualidade onde o senhor poderá usufruir ao seu mais inteiro dispor! Os pisos da cozinha e dos quartos são muito semelhantes ao mármore, criando um ambiente robusto sem que o torne, no entanto, pesado ou quartos, assim como outros cômodos da casa, possuem uma charmosa e belíssima vista da piscina com cascatas; onde o senhor poderá se refrescar sempre que desejar. Imagino que o senhor saiba nadar? Venha, venha. Observe toda a irradiação deslumbrante que entra através dessas janelas, não é um esplendor?! Neste lado do cômodo há também...

* * *

_Duas semanas haviam se passado e não era como se ele estivesse surpreso ou algo assim. Era o esperado afinal, se não pelos familiares ou pela paciente, por ele. _

_Disse a ela "torcemos para que tudo fique bem"; quando sabia que não ficaria. A situação era instável, fora internada tarde demais... A lesão estava no ápice, houve ruptura e todos correram para a emergência. Participou diretamente da cirurgia; doze horas exatas. Mariah D. Pittsburg falecera as duas e vinte cinco da manhã. Óbito._

_Não permaneceu para ver as lágrimas. Pediu que a doutora __McCoy __desse as notícias pessoalmente. Instalara-se em seu consultório, dispensou os convites dos outros colegas de profissão para uma reunião informal. _

_Dali quinze minutos haveria outra consulta. Esticou-se no assento, levanto as mãos para o alto lentamente. Se espreguiçou. Mirou os olhos para cima e encarou as próprias mãos..._

_Apenas pele._

* * *

Fechara a compra de imediato. Suspeitava que o ato em si mais valesse para fazer aquele maldito corredor de imóveis estranho se calar de uma vez por todas, do que a real apreciação da casa em si.

Na realidade... Havia gostado dela. Quando, e agradecera aos céus por isso, se viu sozinho em meio à sala ampla e bem estruturada, pensou que talvez, ali, pudesse criar alguma paz para si mesmo.

Sua vida recomeçava do zero ele se sentia bem e feliz por isso. Havia encontrado seu espaço, seu lar. Seu aconchego... Talvez no começo achasse que a casa seria muito grande para alguém... Sozinho como ele. A idéia inicial era encontrar um apartamento pequeno e confortável. Mas então, resolvera ouvir Mike e ele o apresentara a um árabe corretor afetado... Que percebeu de imediato não saber pronunciar o dito nome.

E ele o arrastara a muito contragosto para aquele apreciável pedaço do paraíso.

O que de certa forma, compensava as horas lentas passadas junto à companhia daquela criatura _lustrosa_. Andou pelos corredores, esperando se arrepender a qualquer momento. Mas isto não aconteceu. Olhou para todos os lados... É, estava realmente sozinho. Quer dizer, não inteiramente sozinho, já que o "bônus" daquela casa havia sido os dois cachorros que ainda estavam ali. O tal corretor lhe disse que se não os quisesse levá-los-ia de imediato. Aquilo o fez parar por uns instantes e dizer "Tudo bem, eu posso cuidar deles".

Chegou ao fim do corredor e ficou ali parado. Riu um pouco, se achando meio bobo por estar rindo sozinho. Mas havia algo naquela casa que mexia com ele. Era confortável e quieta e vinha um cheiro muito bom de todos os cantos.

Tirou os sapatos engraxados com pressa pensando no que estava prestes a fazer; o muro que rodeava a casa era alto então não havia perigo de vizinho algum se aborrecer ou bisbilhotar suas ações.

Suas mãos correram para as fivelas do cinto e o retirou, dando o mesmo destino a sua calça jeans.

- Faltaram os óculos escuros... Quem sabe da próxima vez. ¹

Falou consigo mesmo. Jogou o jaleco branco no chão, ninguém se importaria com a bagunça que estava fazendo.

Ficara apenas com uma camisa social aberta e a regata branca por baixo dela.

O corredor era largo e longo. O chão estava limpo, suas meias, não sofreriam tanto.

Preparou-se para o que estava prestes a fazer. Encostou um dos tornozelos na parede lisa atrás de si e abaixou-se um pouco. Respirou com entusiasmo.

Seus olhos verdes atingiram um brilho travesso e seu sorriso de abriu. Pôs-se a correr disparado pelo corretor em alguns segundos, criando sons que apenas ele ouviria. Prestes a chegar do outro lado impulsionou os joelhos e deslizou sobre o piso sem esforço, chegando em frente a entrada da sala de jogos. Calculou mal sua parada, junta à velocidade, terminou partindo para cima da mesa de bilhar e despencando do outro lado dela, caindo pesado no chão.

Aquilo havia sido doloroso.

Aquilo havia sido **muito **doloroso.

E engraçado. Tão engraçado que poderia jurar ter podido ouvir outra risada acompanhada da sua dentro daquela sala.

Jogado ao chão, com corpo machucado e esticado, pensou que talvez a queda afetara também sua cabeça. Só poderia ser!

* * *

_- Os pais da moça gostar__iam de falar com senhor, doutor Padalecki._

_- Diga-os que estou em uma cirurgia, por favor._

_- Está tudo bem?_

_- Sim, está tudo bem._

_Sandra passou as mãos pelos cabelos lhe dispensado um sorriso carinhoso e simpático. Andou um pouco e puxou umas das cadeiras em frente a sua mesa para se sentar. Limpou uma sujeira invisível no jaleco, sentindo ambas as mãos úmidas de nervoso. _

_Jared lhe dirigiu um olhar rápido que não queria dizer muito, voltando em seguida para os relatórios que precisava finalizar._

_- Algo de errado, doutora McCoy?_

_Sandra lhe dirigiu outro sorriso ainda mais bonito e suas maçãs tingiram um rosa suave._

_- Já lhe disse para me chamar apenas de Sandra._

_- Desculpe, eu havia me esquecido._

_Sandra suspirou. Ela sempre deixara claro que não havia necessidade de se referir a ela de maneira tão formal. Mas não pôde deixar de perceber que, ele nunca fizera o mesmo. Nunca a pedira que se referisse a ele apenas pelo primeiro nome._

_Padalecki ainda queria se manter como simples colega de trabalho. Mas o que ela sabia? Talvez ele apenas precisasse de alguém em quem confiar. Alguém que visse através dos seus olhos sérios e tristes... Alguém que enxergasse além de suas poucas palavras, dos seus sorrisos raros, da sua pose auto-suficiente. Ela sabia que existia uma rosa límpida e delicada por baixo de toda aquela fachada._

_E ela desejava ser aquela que a regaria e a veria crescer e tornar-se ainda mais bela._

_- Ouvi dizer que seu nome esta sendo cotado entre os poderosos... É preferível que venha ser Chefe de Cirurgia, e, eu quero dizer, que me sinto feliz por você._

_Jared lhe dirigiu um quase sorriso, não se separando da caneta em suas mãos. Admirava Sandra por ser dedicada a profissão e por empenhá-la com maestria. Mas achava que nela havia sentimentos... Ilusórios demais. _

_- Não me dê os parabéns tão antecipadamente, douto... Sandra. Ainda não está nada confirmado._

_- Apenas os tolos não enxergariam em você o verdadeiro merecedor deste cargo. E não o digo apenas por... Por admirá-lo, mas porque acredito que se esforça mais que qualquer um deste lugar e nada mais justo que darem o cargo a você._

_Pensou em responder, mas logo Verônica bateu a porta pedindo licença e avisando que o paciente chegara._

_Sandra se levantou e se despediu, disse que se veriam mais tarde. _

_Sandra era uma mulher incrível. Mulher que qualquer homem agradeceria por ter ao seu lado. Talvez devesse... Talvez se pudesse sentir algo em relação a ela que não fosse mero e conservado respeito._

_Suspirou pesado, pediu que entrasse o paciente._


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: **As passagens em _chocolate _se referem a acontecimentos antigos com o **personagem** **do** **capítulo anterior.**

As passagens em "chocolate", sem itálico, se referem ao **presente** de um **personagem** **paralelo**.

* * *

**I Like You.**

**III**

_- Quando eu era mais jovem... Sonhava muito em ser médico. E, esta vontade não surgiu através de um desejo simultâneo, algo que me foi estimulado em algum momento da minha vida. Ao contrário, meus pais insistiram, e muito, para que eu seguisse a engenharia militar, como meu avô Gallant..._

_O médico e atual Chefe de Cirurgia, Bernard Calmette chamou-me pessoalmente até sua sala no centésimo quinto andar em uma das áreas exclusivas do hospital. Não admirei a vinda de seu convite. _

_Moldei, com certo esforço, um sorriso simples e falso, procedendo à simpatia __obrigacionária_ _que eu achava preciso retribuir como uma norma básica para o bom convívio social. _

_- A empatia, o contentamento, a serenidade incentiva... Mas é a alegria que nos estimula a continuar e a continuar acreditando incita nosso sistema límbico nos processos dos nossos sentimentos e das nossas emoções; exalando para a superfície de nossos corpos a energia que precisamos para existir, os pacientes e seus familiares podem sentir em nós._

_Houve, porém, um momento em que sentado em seu sofá clássico abrangido de couro branco e fino, a confusão atingiu-me por longos instantes. De fato, eu seria predestinado a uma nova hierarquia como Chefe de Cirurgia. Isto era tão demasiadamente óbvio que não me sentia sequer entusiasmado. _

_- Os olhos são os espelhos da alma. A janela, a passagem, o que quiseres que seja. E esta ao nosso alcance conviver com isso._

_Visualizei as horas do meu relógio com discrição. Eram quase sete da manhã. Meu corpo estava exausto. Quatro noites de plantão, descansos mínimos e copos descartáveis intermináveis de cafeína. Minha aparência não era das melhores. Não que me importasse. Mas ainda não desejava voltar para casa. _

_Apesar da solidez negligenciada, minha mente se mobilizava com fervura. Não estacionara. Meus nervos agitavam-se aos poucos, como se quisessem primeiro desvendar o terreno do meu interior antes de se instalarem por completo. A fina margem de irritabilidade inoportuna alongava-se sem eu mesmo a querer. _

_Todo aquele ritual estava __**realmente**__ demorando a ser finalizado. Eu precisei interromper com tato e suavidade o discurso que me esforçava em prestar atenção._

_- Desculpe doutor Calmette; não queria interrompe-lo. Mas não entendo onde o senhor deseja chegar com nossa conversa._

_Ou com o monólogo. Há pacientes que preciso receber e cirurgias que só poderão ser iniciadas com a minha presença. Por favor, fale-me de uma vez o que nós dois sabemos que irá acontecer. O porquê de seu convite pessoal._

_- Doutor Padalecki; eu receio que tenha me excedido em meu discurso, mas na realidade eu apenas queria lhe oferecer uma justificativa para que o senhor compreendesse minha decisão. O convidei pessoalmente até minha sala, pois talvez o senhor soubesse sobre as notícias ou mexericos que rondaram o hospital nestes últimos três meses. Sabe que o senhor estava sendo mais que cotado a assumir o cargo de Chefe de Cirurgia, não?_

_Finalmente. O ponto chave da minha presença aqui. Sinto que poderia estar mais contente e satisfeito comigo mesmo, não é como se não esperasse o retorno justo por ser o melhor entre meus companheiros. Porém, o certo do sempre esperado... A certeza, o clichê. Eu realmente poderia tentar fingir sentir alguma surpresa desta vez._

_- Sim, doutor. Eu pude ouvir alguns comentários._

_-Considero-o __**incomparavelmente**__ competente em seus casos, infelizmente, há momentos que não podemos driblar a morte quando ela decide agarrar decididamente a vida de alguns de nossos pacientes. Isto é algo natural, foge de nossos controles. Eu sinto muito pelo caso da senhorita Pittsburg._

_- Foi uma fatalidade._

_- De fato. O senhor sempre segue todos os procedimentos, sempre é muito astuto em sua forma de agir e lidar com os casos diversificados que aparecem em sua mesa. Não me confronta a idéia de que seria um Chefe de Cirurgia grandioso e qualificado._

_Doutor Calmette caminhou até sentar-se ao meu lado. Seu rosto estava cansado, nada comparado a minha exaustão, mas seus olhos castanhos ainda eram vivazes. Estes mesmos olhos me encararam com firmeza e um ligeiro... Temor. Que logo se dissolveu tão logo apareceu. Sua voz se tornou mais decidida e se dirigiu a mim, antes que eu pudesse refletir sobre aquilo._

_- Porém, não posso dá-lo o cargo ainda. O doutor Misha Tippens é o novo Chefe de Cirurgia. Espero que compreenda. Todos desejam um médico que possua entre suas qualidades extraordinárias a compaixão. A humanidade de se preocupar em aliviar mesmo que por um instante a dor daquele a qual ele jurou e se comprometeu a cuidar. Um médico que não seja apenas cientista. Um médico que seja acima de tudo, humano._

_Não era de o meu feitio demonstrar muitas emoções... Ou alguma delas, mas a aparente surpresa e choque fora inevitável demais para se conservar dentro de mim. Não me fora de fato preciso fingir absolutamente nada. _

_- O que?_

* * *

Haviam se passado uma semana desde que se mudara definitivamente para aquela casa, esforçava-se ao máximo para reestruturar sua vida.  
A começar pelas infinitas caixas de papelão que ainda precisavam ser esvaziadas. Apenas em vê-las e imaginar o enorme trabalho que teria de fazer, sentia uma quase palpável falta de ânimo atingi-lo. O trabalho na _Clinica Monik Kallas de Physiotherapy _ocupava um intenso espaço no seu tempo, não deixando intervalos para contratar alguém que o ajudasse na árdua tarefa.

O melhor a se fazer era começar de uma vez com aquilo! Seria inevitável de qualquer modo. Iniciaria com os objetos por hora mais essenciais. Terminaria de colocar todas as roupas no _closet_ junto aos sapatos, aproveitando para doar aqueles que não mais serviam ou jogar fora aqueles que muito já se desgastaram. Depois cuidaria dos alimentos armazenados que ainda poderiam ser consumidos.

Tomou fôlego, capturando de algum lugar a coragem para iniciar.

* * *

_Percebeu categoricamente o quão largo e longo havia se tornado aquele corredor. Suas faces estavam coradas e não pudera evitar._

_Os murmúrios agora perfuravam suas costas. Não, não daria a nenhum deles o apreço de sua perturbação. Não lhes demonstraria sequer uma fração de sua desordem, de sua humilhação. _

_Sentiu-se sufocado e sem segmento._

_Não quis esperar pelo elevador. Desceu pelas escadas, produzindo certo barulho. Naquela hora teve pressa em chegar logo em seu consultório. _

_Não soube exatamente por que._

_Sequer sentiu-se melhor ou mais reconfortado quando finalmente pôs os pés nele._

_Fechou a porta do consultório, encostando suas costas na massa fria._

_Estava terrivelmente despreparado para o fracasso. _

* * *

Podia ser impressão sua... Afinal, se sentia um pouco cansado e somado ao estresse do telefonema que recebera sua cabeça talvez estivesse lhe pregando algumas peças como uma forma de incitá-lo ao sono merecido. Já se passara da madrugada e para um serviço feito sozinho ele não se saíra muito mal. As peças de roupa estavam tão organizadas quanto possível e mal chegaram a preencher metade do grandioso closet. Deu-se conta que jamais parara para pensar que para uma casa fascinante e fina demais para seus padrões, havia custado muito... Pouco. Quer dizer, se até **ele **pôde comprá-la... E isso o surpreendeu de repente. Não parara mesmo para pensar sobre aquilo antes. Havia simplesmente se hospedado, reiniciado o trabalho na clínica e deixado as coisas se ajeitarem como pudessem.

Por que aquele imóvel havia saído tão barato comparado a sua verdadeira valia?!

Olhou novamente para prateleira de gavetas e balançou a cabeça. Aquilo era besteira. Coçou os olhos para afastar o sono enquanto se dirigia para o banheiro ansiando por um banho. Precisava descansar. Somente descansar.

* * *

_Sua pele transpirava de suor, o que não era incomum, mas aquele momento era a primeira vez em que de fato, aquilo não o incomodava. _

_Seu colega de profissão doutor Chad Michael Murray encontrou-se com ele numa das mesas de cirurgias, dizendo-o baixo para que tomasse o dia de folga que assumiria as últimas operações por ele. _

_Aquela atitude benéfica e voluntária fez aumentar o buraco de seu ego fragilizado pela perda da premiação ainda naquela manhã._

_Tomou aquela ação, discretamente, como um insulto, uma provocação. Estava fragilizado e estarrecido, mas conseguira fazer mais duas cirurgias. Jamais esforçou-se tanto em se concentrar enquanto trabalhava nelas. _

_Chad que era também um excelente cirurgião soubera através das conversações nos corredores o que ocorrera ao seu admirado colega de profissão e ex-colega de faculdade. Sentiu-se comovido de certa forma e resolveu tomar as dores. O que era de certa forma, estranho demais até para si mesmo. Jared e ele não eram amigos. Até tentara como todas as outras pessoas, se aproximar afetivamente do jovem obstinado, mas assim como todos, fora gradativamente repelido._

_Jared era frio. Concentrado, muito racional e orgulhoso. A maioria dos médicos daquele hospital o considerava um homem esnobe e arrogante e as enfermeiras do segundo andar o taxavam pelas costas de "Dr. Mc Nightmare" _¹_, um trocadilho maldoso e contrário aquele que descobriram existir numa série de televisão._

_Tentando, sincero, uma aproximação, mostrando-se com discrição sua ajuda no término de uma cirurgia que tivera a companhia de Padalecki, ele tentara o inicio de uma suposta amizade, oferecendo-se para ficar em seu lugar nas próximas cirurgias enquanto tirava um dia de descanso mais que merecido._

_O olhar que recebeu de Jared como resposta fez seu estômago revirar. _

_Um calafrio passou por sua espinha e a sensação de perigo se fez presente. Notou um certo rancor e intolerância naquele olhar. Não devia, mas sentiu-se culpado. Tentou mais que depressa se retratar, mas Jared foi categórico em lhe dizer o quão competente e idôneo era para realizar seu trabalho, e por isto mesmo, se encontrava na posição que estava. Não precisava de ajuda! Despejou tudo a um inocente Chad, surpreso demais pelo ataque, antes de lhe virar as costas e se retirar com passos pesados._

* * *

Ele resolveu deixar a barba por fazer. Gostava dela assim, dava-o um aspecto mais charmoso e selvagem, além, claro, de estar com preguiça de tirá-la.

Olhou para o seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro, o corpo todo, desnudo. Estava em forma, aliás, _retornou_ a sua forma. Suspirou sem convicção e deu os ombros. Jamais fizera aquilo nem em sua antiga casa a que antes de mudar-se havia residido, mas depois de algum tempo, considerou relaxar um pouco e modificar alguns costumes.

E esta era uma das vantagens de se morar sozinho em uma casa grande que desfrutava de muros altos e conservadores. A vantagem de se poder andar completamente e espontaneamente nu!

E isto era loucura, tenebroso e divertido. Sua natureza originariamente tímida ainda se reservava dentro de si, mas isso não o impeliu de sair do banheiro e andar pelo quarto com a pele inteiramente a mostra.

As janelas lhe davam vista panorâmica da residência e mais um pouco da parte externa dos muros. Pensou se alguém poderia vê-lo daquela forma, apenas para certificar-se que poderia andar como bem entendesse, se algum dia assim optasse.

Seus olhos verdes visualizaram tudo, relaxando um pouco em notar que provavelmente ninguém do lado exterior poderia ter uma visão nítida de dentro da janela do seu quarto.

Estava meio corado pela timidez, mesmo sozinho, se esticou abrindo uma das janelas e a porta que dava para a pequena varanda. Deixou que o vento suave enxugasse as restantes gotículas de água que permaneceram do banho recém tomado. Sua pele quente confrontou-se com o ar gélido da madrugada e ele decidiu fazer um lanche rápido antes de deitar-se na enorme e aconchegante cama de casal e desfrutar o desejado sono.

Poucos objetos ainda precisavam ser ajustados, mas no geral, o dia todo de trabalho valera para organizar seus pertences, sentir-se mais em casa, e adaptar-se a uma nova rotina, a uma nova vida.

* * *

_A exaustão somada à perplexidade fora se tornando devagar uma corpulenta bola de neve quando Misha Tippens esbarrara com ele no refeitório dispensado somente aos funcionários, médicos e residentes no terceiro andar. _

_O encontro foi casual. Jared terminava um café que lhe embrulhava o estômago vazio. Estava sentado sozinho, dispensara com certa grosseria a companhia dos outros colegas. Deixando demasiadamente claro o quanto queria permanecer sozinho, com os próprios pensamentos traiçoeiros. _

_Misha aproximou-se dele sem produzir qualquer ruído, segurando uma bandeja com sanduíches vegetarianos e suco natural. _

_Pediu licença para sentar-se na cadeira da frente e o fez sem aguardar respostas. Jared não esperava aquele confronto. Não naquele momento. Não naquele lugar. Não quando o iminente fracasso inesperado desfalcara seu chão._

_Misha dizia algumas frases educadas e gentis que não prestara a menor atenção. A simpatia dispensada estava lhe causando nervos ressentidos. _

_- Vá para casa, doutor Padalecki. Você precisa descansar. Eu assumo seus últimos pacientes._

_- Já trabalhei em plantões mais longos que este, doutor Tippens. É o que faz com que me destaque entre meus outros colegas de profissão. Quase sempre._

_Misha suspirou pesado e abandonou a bandeja para o outro lado, levanto as mãos para cima da mesa, fingindo não notar o olhar frio que seu colega dispensava._

_- Jared... Eu não sou seu inimigo. Você merecia esse cargo tanto quanto eu. E é tão necessário quanto neste hospital. Eu preciso que trabalhe comigo. Quero que me veja como um auxiliar, um colega, um amigo._

_- __**Doutor Tippens**__, eu sou o __**melhor**__ cirurgião deste hospital. E estarei ocupado. Me consulte se decidir juntar-se a minha equipe para a cirurgia do senador. Com licença._

_- Você está dispensado, Jared. É uma ordem. Vá para casa e descanse por pelo menos vinte horas. Não há pacientes para consultar hoje. Certifiquei-me que fossem redirecionados aos outros médicos. _

_- Não fez isso._

_- Esta discussão não irá se estender, Padalecki. É minha última palavra._

_As palmas de suas mãos sangravam pelo efeito que suas unhas apertadas provocavam nela._

_Deixou o refeitório e caminhou normalmente até saguão do hospital. Contendo seus passos. Saiu do hospital e retirou o jaleco que ainda vestia com alguma violência. _

_De repente experimentou uma ligeira falta de ar e uma sensação ruim instalara-se na ponta de seu estomago. _

_Andou pouco, o carro estacionado numa área exclusiva. Pegou as chaves do bolso e sentiu calafrio. Ignorara completamente as sensações momentâneas, ligando-os internamente ao dia estressante e repugno. _

_Entrou no carro e a falta de ar retornara com força. Abriu o vidro do seu lado, tentando acalmar-se da frustração. _

_Ligou a ignição e respirou fundo, afundando-se no banco por alguns segundos. Levou o pé ao acelerador e partiu pisando fundo para sair dali._

_Ouviu uma voz feminina gritar por seu nome enquanto estava prestar a deixar a área. Levou menos de um minuto para virar o rosto rancoroso procurando pela voz que lhe chamava com intento e menos de dois para voltar para frente e perceber a velocidade descontrolada que uma ambulância – furtada – vinha produzindo em sua direção._

_Um extremo calafrio desceu-lhe pelas espinhas. Seu coração parou. Não houve sequer tempo para mudar de direção. Seus olhos arregalaram e um grito mudo deixara seus lábios antes do impacto. A ambulância descontrolada o atingiu em cheio. Depois disso, seus olhos se fecharam..._

_Tudo tornou-se negro, cinza... E terrivelmente frio._

* * *

**¹** - Dr. Mc Nightmare é uma referência contrária àquela dita pelas personagens do seriado Grey's Anatomic.

Seria algo como "Dr. Mc Pesadelo". Apesar das enfermeiras e outras médicas acharem Jared extremamente sexy e sedutor, resolveram apelidá-lo desta forma justamente por ele não ser realmente "_famoso_" ou "_reconhecido_" por sua simpatia.

**- **Misha Dmitri Tippens Krushnic na história. Eu estava meio na dúvida em coloca-lo, e devo dizer que as cameras não fazem jus ao senhor moço. Mas enfim, eu parei para dar uma lida na história de vida dele e... Simpatizei! Simpatizei pra caramba. Então tive que colocá-lo aqui!

- Este capítulo **finaliza** o "_passado_", quem era e como aconteceu, para que haja o entendimento dos capítulos seguintes!

Muito obrigada pelas visitas! Fiquem com Deus.

Até o próximo!


	4. Chapter 4

**I Like You.**

IV

Tomando coragem, ele deixou para trás toda a comodidade, levantando-se cedo mais ou menos disposto após se espreguiçar serenamente sobre os lençóis da cama e por um instante tentar retornar para o sono de outrora.

Já em pé buscou na poltrona da frente sua calça larga esportiva e uma blusa de agasalho escura e gasta. Havia deixado a janela aberta de madrugada e agora se arrepiava ligeiramente com os sopros gelados da manhã invadindo parte do quarto.

Caminhou para o interior do quarto fechando as janelas e se dignando a levantar a vista para a permanente escuridão que jazia do lado de fora, varrendo a vista com a iris a procura do motivo que seqüenciara os latidos repentinos dos cachorros; não encontrando nada, calçou seus chinelos e arrastou-se para o banheiro, espreguiçando-se novamente durante o caminho.

Realizou a higiene matinal durante o banho sem demorar muito no chuveiro.

Voltou para o quarto mais desperto terminando de se enxugar. Jogou a toalha encima da cama e entrou no closet vestindo a roupa que já havia deixado separada; admirando o vasto espaço que ainda restara no recinto; suas roupas não chegaram ocupar nem metade do luxuoso espaço. Saiu de lá composto ajeitando alguns fios do cabelo.

Finalizou e foi se mirar novamente e rápido no espelho, checando se estava tudo em ordem. Não se impressionou muito com seu reflexo, embora notasse algumas poucas marcas recentes de exaustão e estresse. Mas não se apegou aquilo, forçando-se a pensar em outras coisas.

Desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha com a única intenção de pegar a mochila que deixara encima da bancada. Comeria alguma coisa no caminho.

Foi para o quintal dos fundos quando os cachorros recomeçaram a latir, eles pareciam mais agitados. Sentiu-se observado por alguns segundos enquanto lhes acariciava, virou-se notando a chegada das duas senhoras estrangeiras que contratara para ajudá-lo na limpeza da casa.

Caminhou até elas cumprimentando-as com sobriedade antes de seguir para o trabalho.

* * *

Sentiu uma delicada pressão sobre o ombro esquerdo, mas não se ressaiu; apenas pareceu despertar de relance, não precisando se virar para reconhecer quem chegara.

Permaneceu em silêncio, instalada na poltrona reclinável, sem mover-se um instante.

- Vá para casa, Sandra.

A voz firme e atinada preencheu seus ouvidos como águas rasas que absorvem a areia fina. Tão logo desapareceu quão rápida esteve presente em sua mente.

A mesma voz ressurgiu ganhando um toada mais segura. Seu som não era alto, nem incomodava. O corpo repouso não despertaria.

- Você precisa descansar. Há pacientes que dependem de você.

Houve um suspiro falho em ser contido saído de si. Compreendia a trágica cena que se desenrolara lentamente diante dos olhos de todos os profissionais do hospital; acompanhava o pesar dos sentimentos ali refletidos, e, no entanto, estava a par de sua responsabilidade permitir que as obrigações de terceiros desencadeasse tensões palpáveis dentro da instituição, caso não fossem cumpridas.

- Respeito sua dor, doutora McCoy. Por hora, não há mais nada que possamos fazer. O que podíamos ter realizado, já o realizamos. Apenas nos resta esperar.

O silêncio derradeiro que se seguiu o levou a coragem para continuar. Embora soubesse que pareceria um tanto cruel, ela não o havia deixado outras escolhas. Já haviam se passado seis meses.

- Entendo o que esteja sentindo. Mas pense no que seus pacientes sentem ao se verem desamparados por sua médica. Talvez devesse por um momento levar seus pensamentos para suas famílias, assim descobriria não ser a única em meio a um turbilhão de dores e incertezas. Seu jaleco não corresponde somente a sua fibra e competência de mulher; mas, sobretudo, a uma profissional responsável que jurou zelar por aqueles a quem viesse buscar ajuda e auxilio.

Aquela repreensão firme e velada havia sido o bastante para que um lacônico clarão cruzasse seu espírito, obrigando-a a se libertar daquela amarra invisível na qual havia propositalmente se prendido. Seu olhar deixou o corpo adormecido e acobertado pelos lençóis hospitalar. Se levantou sem fraquejar.

Sua voz ameaçou falhar, mas nos fins das contas saiu sem dificuldades. Sem, porém, estar sob o volume normal. Se tudo não estivesse tão quieto, talvez não a ouvisse.

- Ele... Já chegou?

- Esta a caminho.

- Acha que se adaptará?...

- A quem está se referindo?

Ela não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Sequer voltou seu olhar para ele em momento algum. Deixou o quarto em passos lentos como se lutando intimamente contra si mesma.

Ele notou o lugar vazio ao lado da cama confortável, mas preferiu permanecer onde estava. Encarou com mais aptidão o leito e escondeu ambas as mãos dentro dos bolsos pálidos do jaleco.

Manejou a cabeça.

- Aquela é a mulher que vem visitá-lo todos os dias. É quem o protege e zela. É quem tem tomado a frente para confortá-lo de todas as formas. E a quem sofre pelas decisões tomadas. Lembre-se disso, doutor Padalecki, antes de ignorá-la novamente.

Antes de sair, encheu o copo de vidro com a água que vinha da jarra fina, firmada encima de uma pequena mesinha ao lado da cama.

Suspirou aguardando a resposta que não viria; sequer um movimento.

Virara as costas com pesar e deixara o quarto, tomando cuidado antes de fechar a porta, mesmo sabendo que no leito, o paciente despertara havia horas.

O ambiente claro e suavemente decorado mergulhou-se então numa espessa onda silenciosa onde se ouvia somente alguns timbres sonoros vindos de uma das máquinas ainda ligadas.

A quietude era forte e amarga. Os minutos tornaram-se opressores no alto relógio firmado na parede branca.

Seus olhos se partiram lentamente. Encarou o teto bege, sem falhas. Seus olhos eram acastanhados e opacos. Falecidos e enraivados. Pincelados e ressentidos. Não pôde amaldiçoar seu destino, nem quem o acompanhava. Lembrava-se das palavras ditas anteriormente.

Seu estômago revirou quando não pôde fugir da horrível sensação de sentir os lençóis mais frouxos abaixo dos joelhos. Tentou cerrar os punhos, mas nem isso conseguiu.

A palavra cruel que ameaçava surgir em sua mente era combatida com garra.

Não aceitava. Ainda não podia aceitar...

Fechou os olhos fortemente, mais uma vez naquele dia, novamente nestes seis meses passados. Mentalizando o momento em que despertaria daquele injusto pesadelo.

Quando os abriu novamente, sua face umedeceu.

* * *

Havia um novo borbulho no corredor que se estendia até os consultórios do andar...

_Every time that I look in the mirror  
__Toda vez em que eu me olho no espelho  
All these lines on my face getting clearer.  
__Estas linhas no meu rosto se enaltecem__  
The past is gone,  
__O passado se foi,__  
It went by like dusk to dawn.  
__Passou como do nascer ao pôr do sol  
Isn't that the way  
__Não é assim__  
Everybody's got their dues in life to pay?  
__Que todos pagamos nossas dívidas?_

Havia conversado com algumas pessoas. Havia sido apresentado a tantas outras...

_Yeah, I know nobody knows  
__Sim, eu sei que ninguém sabe__  
Where it comes and where it goes.  
__De onde viemos e para onde vamos__  
I know it's everybody's sin  
__Sei que é a sina de todos nós  
You got to lose to know how to win  
__É necessário perder para saber como vencer_

Pôde se sentir acolhido, apesar do nervosismo aparente. Nova instituição. Nova equipe. Novos pacientes. Novos trilhos, novos caminhos. Respirou fundo. Não havia mais volta.

_Half my life's in books' written pages.  
__Metade da minha vida está em páginas escritas de livros.  
Live and learn from fools and from sages.  
__Vivendo e aprendendo dos tolos e dos sábios.  
You know it's true,  
__Você sabe que é verdade,__  
All the things you do come back to you  
__Tudo volta para você._

Avistou duas enfermeiras visivelmente aborrecidas deixarem o quarto que lhe fora recomendado. Ambas morenas e coradas. Deixou a mente em branco; lembrando-se que apenas relataram o quadro clínico e alguns traços da personalidade de quem passaria a ajudar, junto com uma equipe formada, o enfermo...

_Sing with me  
__Cante comigo  
Sing for the year  
__Cante para o ano  
Sing for the laughter n' sing for the tear  
__Cante para o riso cante pelas lágrimas  
Sing with me  
__Cante comigo  
If it's just for today  
__Se é só por hoje  
Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away  
__Talvez amanhã o bom Senhor o levará_

- Eu não consigo ter pena dele.

- Ahn... Odeio entrar lá! Tem toda uma energia ruim.

- Também. Acho que vou pedir para Karl ficar no meu lugar. Fui dar os comprimidos praquele desgraçado tomar e ele só faltou quebrar meu punho!

- Ele conseguiu ficar pior depois do acidente.

Pôde ouvir algumas reclamações enquanto passava pelas duas enfermeiras. Afastou o melindre para longe de si. Acreditava em seu trabalho e levava a carreira promissora muito a sério.

Havia preferido conhecê-lo primeiro antes do resto dos funcionários. Sua apresentação oficial seria realizada após o almoço.

Chegou frente ao quarto **493**.

Bateu duas vezes na porta e foi abrindo-a devagar, pedindo licença de forma branda...

_Dream on, dream on, dream on__  
__Sonhe, sonhe, sonhe  
Dream until your dream comes true  
__Sonhe até que seu sonhe se torne realidade  
Dream on, dream on, dream on  
__Sonhe, sonhe, sonhe  
And dream until your dream comes true  
__Sonhe até que seu sonhe se torne realidade  
Dream on, dream on, dream on, dream on  
__Sonhe, sonhe, sonhe, sonhe  
Dream on, dream on, dream on  
__Sonhe, sonhe, sonhe_


	5. Chapter 5

**I Like You**

**V**

Sentia as costas latejarem e sua cintura recomeçar a ficar ligeiramente dormente. Seus pulsos pressionaram sobre o colchão impulsionando o corpo a se levantar por alguns centímetros a procura de uma posição que o deixasse mais confortável.

Ensaiou deitar-se de lado, mas sabia que nada sacaria sua angustia até que tomasse a decisão primordial de sair da cama e encarar o que deveria.

Reteve por pouco seus movimentos ao ouvir algumas batidas na porta antes da mesma ser aberta novamente. Tentou respirar fundo para acalmar o espírito.

Um homem que jamais vira antes entrara no quarto pedindo licença. Carregava consigo um violão e vestia roupas relativamente simples e casuais.

Esperou por poucos segundos que percebesse o erro, se desculpasse e saísse, deixando-o só.

Ao contrário do que esperava, o mesmo apenas se aproximou de seu leito, pegando seu prontuário em mãos, o analisando seriamente.

Algum tempo depois levantou seus olhos verdes para si e lhe sorriu. Se era verdadeiro ou não, não interessava. Fez-lhe uma pergunta, num tom afável como se fossem amigos de longa data; feito àqueles médicos imbecis que esperam obter a confiança do paciente no falso ato de fingirem se importar. Se houve uma época em sua vida que era contemplado com o vazio e a solidão, agora se arrependia amargamente de, por um momento, ter amargado de sua situação.

Jensen encarava Jared copiosamente, esperando a resposta para sua pergunta. Ele mantinha a expressão fechada como se estivesse aborrecido ou extraordinariamente cansado. Retornou a repetir:

- Doutor Padalecki, chegaram a mencionar ao senhor o porquê da minha vinda para cá? Porque estarei trabalhando com você?

Jared desejou que os resultados dos últimos exames chegassem de uma vez para poder voltar para casa. Já o haviam prendido tempo suficiente naquele leito, enviando-lhe todo tipo de escória que consideravam suficiente o bastante para ele, para seu estado.

Misha Tippens devia estar muito contente e satisfeito. Finalmente conseguira sem qualquer esforço o que devia querer há anos. Sua absurda humilhação e incapacitação de possuir seu lugar de direito naquele hospital que abdicou anos de sua vida e esforços.

Mas vê-lo se arrastando sobre as camadas mais frias e desconsoladoras de sua tragédia injusta, não o saciou completamente. Enviara mais um de seus bodes-expiatórios porque sabia o quanto aquilo o enfureceria e o lembraria constantemente de seu rebaixamento. Sequer desta vez, havia-se prestado ao trabalho de lhe informar sobre a visita, mais que indesejada, daquele homem.

-... Me desculpe por não ter me apresentado antes então. Pelo tempo achei que... Bem, eu me chamo Jensen Ross Ackles, mas você pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome. Eu sou fisioterapeuta, com especialização em musicoterapia... É a primeira vez que piso em solo austríaco. Vim a pedido de sua colega a doutora Sandra McCoy, nós já havíamos nos conhecido anteriormente e algumas semanas atrás ela havia me contado um pouco sobre você, Jared. Do seu terrível acidente, eu sinto muito por isso.

- Prefiro que se refira a mim pelo meu sobrenome. A doutora McCoy não havia me consultado sobre a sua visita, não para saber se estava de acordo. Como o senhor pôde notar não há muito o que se fazer no meu estado, e mesmo se houvesse, não seria um _mero_ fisioterapeuta, com "especialização" em "musicoterapia", se há realmente uma especialização para isso, que faria alguma diferença significativa da minha situação neurológica atual. Em relação ao meu estado físico, não há nada mais a se fazer se não obter o que de mais recente em solo cientifico há que me conduza a viver de forma mais natural possível. Aguardo somente a aprovação final do seguro. **Não** **há necessidade** da sua visita.

- Entendo doutor **Padalecki**. Pelo visto ocorreu um mal entendido... O senhor me parece muito bem! Acho que devo ir embora agora... Mas antes de partir, o senhor poderia me responder: Qual foi a última vez que se levantou desta cama na companhia de outra pessoa? Seja esta enfermeira, médico, familiar?

Aquela tola pergunta o pegara _quase_ desprevenido, soube exatamente onde o outro queria chegar. Mas isso não alterava nada em absoluto. Ainda o queria fora dali, mesmo se fosse sua visita a pedido da doutora McCoy. O que ainda desconfiava se a versão fora mesmo verdadeira.

O grande cirurgião não devia explicações a ninguém; conhecia as abordagens – médico/paciente – aquilo não o afetaria. Ao contrário, sequer implicaria em sua total indiferença.

- Jamais houve a necessidade de me auxiliarem a levantar da cama. Não estou completamente inválido. Não sou um paciente qualquer, conheço os procedimentos corriqueiros e acompanhei o desenvolvimento de outros pacientes em estados semelhantes ou mais alarmantes que os meus. Enquanto as enfermeiras e aos médicos... Não se impressione com tão pouco, senhor **Ackles**. Muitos destes "profissionais" só servem para sobrecarregar o serviço do RH¹.

Jensen não se afetou muito com os dizeres venenosos do cirurgião; ao contrário, achou certa graça. Mesmo porque o rosto de Jared continuava impassível, ele estava _realmente_ falando sério! O que havia acontecido com esse cara? Era diferente dos outros médicos que conhecera; que eram prepotentes e se achavam os reis do mundo por sua profissão. Jared não era arrogante pelo cargo ocupado. Sua frieza não era resultado da ciência cética. Ele havia estado com pessoas, homens e mulheres parecidos com Jared Padalecki. Pessoas que tiveram suas almas esmagadas e suas vidas feridas por todo tipo de trauma. Muitos como Jared construíram envolta de si muralhas de aço intocáveis e rústicas de difícil acesso.

Jensen possuía certa timidez natural, mas sentia que esta se esvaziara por inteiro. Notou Jared erguer o queixo e cerrar as sobrancelhas, provavelmente querendo que partisse de uma vez. O cirurgião era um desafio. E não havia nada que o atraísse mais. Deixou o estojo de violão que até aquele momento carregava nas costas, sobre o chão, mais precisamente ao lado da cama e se sentou, sem convite, no colchão próximo do paciente.

- Olha... Eu nunca vou compreender totalmente pelo que está passando... Mas posso entender que deve estar sendo muito difícil... – suspiro – Mas isso não precisa se tornar um mártir. Permita que eu trabalhe com você.

- Não.

- Sabe que propriedades possui a música no nosso cérebro? Jamais realizou uma cirurgia que nela estivesse tocando música erudita ou de qualquer outro estilo? Não notou o quanto isso influencia sob nossas linhas neurológicas?

- Nada que houvesse um sólido estudo.

- Desculpe doutor, mas esta por fora das atualizações.

Observou Jared contrair suas feições frias ultrajado, quase como se também, de repente, despertasse ávido de um imerso devaneio onde se manteve até pouco tempo atrás.

Deslizou uma de suas mãos pelos cabelos compridos; seus olhos castanhos o encararam pela última vez. Sua voz grave e baixa preencheu o espaço do aposento:

- Eu preferia que se retirasse agora.

O cirurgião sequer voltou a olhar para o musicoterapeuta, desferiu a rude ordem não esperando ser contrariado.

Jensen sentiu um pouco impaciente. Mas era o profissional ali. Jared estava demasiado atrasado em informações sobre a terapia física e neurológica através da música ou se recusava a aceitar que não havia estudado o assunto; o que devia ser vergonhoso já que sua profissão o obrigava a estar a par de todas as atualizações que surgissem no meio.

Se levantou decidindo-se como prosseguir. Forçá-lo naquele momento com sua presença apenas traria mais aborrecimentos gratuitos para ambos e Jared possuía um temperamento cretino de mais para ser trabalhado em um único dia. O estado de negação ainda lhe comprometia.

- É para você. – apontou para o estojo ao lado da cama – Voltarei amanhã para começarmos a terapia. Trarei outros instrumentos e me dirá com qual se identifica melhor. Tenha uma boa tarde, Padalecki.

Não aguardou pela resposta cortante que sabia que viria em sua direção. Se despediu com educação e saiu fechando a porta, dando graças por se ver do lado de fora. Piscou para uma enfermeira que passava e quase a viu desaparecer sob o vermelho que atingira a face.

Sorriu um pouco daquilo e retornou a andar pelo corredor. Ainda precisaria conversar com algumas pessoas daquele hospital... Uma em especial estava lhe devendo uma explicação.

* * *

¹ - Recursos Humanos.


End file.
